Japhet
Japhet is the Guardian of Zone 2. Role in the game He first appears as a SUPER 420 BLAZEIT cat, similar to The Judge. In his true form however, Japhet is a Songbird capable of assuming the form of a giant Firebird. He is most likely responsible for the death of The Judge's brother, Valerie, and was using Valerie's body as a disguise. The Story of Japhet Japhet is often mentioned in the various books found in the library as the glorious king of the Elsen, which started to fear him for his power. This angered Japhet, and he decided to take revenge by summoning the Spectres in Zone 2. It is unclear whether he actually controls the Spectres or merely believes to do so. In the upper levels of the library, The Batter is faced with a puzzle that gives the opportunity to read several pages, in which Japhet's story and relationship with the Elsen is explained. The pages read: Drawing from his waning forces, he created the Library, more beautiful than ever before. Its height pierced the smoky clouds and there he stood. Much like a guardian angel, he had done everything for them. He had brought them peace, security and entertainment. Such was his generosity. For a while, that was all good and well for all, they enjoyed the new land with the innocence of a child. They were running down the streets, enjoying … But the dynamics of the world soon drove the people mad. They forgot about their joys and eventually succumbed to their neurosis of fear and worries. Meanwhile, the Flaming Winged Sovereign weeped on his throne, their joys saddened to have been forgotten by Man. He had no more time for their worries. And so the Flaming Bird turned into a cat and the cat into a Ruler. Driven insane by his anger and sadness, he summoned forth a storm of evil spirits upon his subjects. His madness had … While the spectres were destroying the world he had created, he sought shelter (sic) at the summit of his most wonderful creation, the Great Library. There was nothing else to be done but wait for the man who would rise forth to destroy him. For deep inside his soul, there was no doubt that what he did was Evil. The End Battles Japhet is battled twice in the game. He is first fought in the library, possessing Valerie. In this battle, he attempts to summon Spectres to fight the Batter. He fails and ultimately flees, cutting the battle short. After the battle, the second Add-On, Omega, is found. Japhet is fought again on the roof of the library. He has three different forms, in each of which he emerges further from Valerie's dead body. Since Japhet is a Songbird, his Competences are all sound-themed. The Room In The Room, The Batter encounters an entity known as The Bird. This entity appears to be a version of Japhet before the events through which he became a guardian. He repeatedly warns The Batter to be careful not to fall off of the cliff he is perched upon. The Batter asks him to help The Big Mister out of the hole he is trapped in, which he is able to accomplish by attaching a flock of birds to The Big Mister by ropes and instructing them to lift him up. He does this in return for a book, which contains a diagram of an orchid. The orchid book can also be found in Japhet's library earlier on in Zone Two, and an orchid is seen painted on a wall near the top of the library while ascending to battle Japhet. japhet 03.jpg|By butt Ghost. japhet 06.jpg|Sketches of battle sprites by butt Ghost. japhet 02.jpg|By butt Ghost. BUTT GHOST MOM GET TEH CAMRA